


Mornings

by hxilzy



Category: Cancer Crew
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cute fluffy boyfriends, good shit right here, i wrote this so long ago, maxian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxilzy/pseuds/hxilzy
Summary: Cute sleepy boyfriends based on a video from forever ago.





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this so long ago but here ya go. BUT BOI EXPECT SO MUCH MORE MAXIAN. I AINT DONEE

Max had the camera pointed in a sleeping Ian's face, laughing to himself as he tried to keep quiet in fear of waking the other boy up. He took his position, legs on either side of Ian's body, making sure to keep the camera from catching their position as he pressed his hand to Ian's back.

“Awwww poor little guy” He giggling as he rubbed his back. Ian suddenly stirred, leaving Max wobbling slightly to maintain his balance on the lanky boy. 

Max then pressed his finger on Ian's cheek, poking him until a groan was heard from Ian. 

“Leave me alone you cunt”. Ian's groggy morning voice was like a bullet of butterflies through Max's stomach. 

Max decided he wasn't ready to let Ian go back to sleep because frankly he was bored and wanted Ian to wake up, so he continued poking the half-asleep boy's cheek. 

Ian's long arms were suddenly wrapped around Max's waist and before Max had any time to react, more than a gasp leaving his lips, he was pulled down.

Ian leaned up a little to press his lips to Max's and felt the brunette boy melt into the other's touch. Ian moved his lips against Max's and Max did the same until they pulled back to breathe. 

“You're so annoying” Ian said lowly, pulling Max into him to cuddle. 

“But you obviously love it” Max grinned, laying his head on his chest. Maybe he didn't mind Ian sleeping in as long as it was with him.


End file.
